The Z Slayer
by Jack Grey Logan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a Guidance Counselor of Fujimi Academy, loved and respected by his co-workers and students. But to a few friends, he's also a former member of the Japanese Special Forces Group and as well as a struggling post-traumatic stress disorder victim trying to lived a peaceful life...until the dead begin to walk the Earth.


**Chapter 1: The Last Day of Civilization **

In the office of the Guidance Counselor of Fujimi Academy, Naruto Uzumaki glanced over at the brown-haired teen known as Takashi Komuro, that was occupying his dark orange divan.

"Komuro-kun, this has been the 5th time you've sneak off in here to skip class this week!" Naruto told Takashi. "The last thing I need is Kyoko getting on my case about helping students be delinquents."

Turning his head, Komuro Takashi frowned at the 27-year-old man. Bringing a hand up to adjust the collar of his black school uniform, he folded his arms behind his head with a sigh.

"I know that Mr. Uzumaki," said Takashi. "But— this is the only place I can go without being bothered, Saya knows where I usually go and would only nag at me and make things worse."

Naruto Uzumaki was the most popular member of the school's staff, and his office was where some students frequently found themselves at without a thought when they had a problem.

It was the second week into the semester and everything seemed to be going downhill for the brown-haired teen. Not only was the ever daunting fact that he had no plans for his future messing with him due to his mother's lectures over the break, but also the girl he loved had suddenly decided to date his best friend.

If he didn't know any better, Takashi would've wondered if his life was some kind of soap opera.

Rubbing his face in frustration, he furrowed his eyes as he looked over at the blond who was loosening the powder blue tie around his neck with a groan.

Ever since that day, Takashi had found himself skipping classes, and just hung around in the more abandoned halls near the front of the school. It was a way for him to avoid having to interact with the love of his life, and his best friend who had in a sense stolen her from him. But he soon moved from those once his childhood friend, Saya Takagi would find him and begin to nag.

As much as he appreciated her attempts at trying to cheer him up, the girl just sucked at giving pep talks. Most of them ended up making him feel a lot worst every time. It was on the last day of the first week that he had found a safe haven in the Guidance Counselor's room, and that was only because the blond adult had offered to lend an ear for his problems.

"Is it because of the fact that Rei chooses Hisashi over you?" Naruto asked Takashi. "Because you need to let it go Takashi before it becomes a problem to you."

"I guess I just don't want to accept the way things are," Takashi responded. "And yet I don't have the courage to try and do something about it."

"None of it seems to make sense to me," Takashi continued. "One moment I think Rei and I were going to eventually get together and all of a sudden she is dating Hisashi!"

"Yet that doesn't mean you can use them as an excuse for your recent bout of skipping classes." Naruto told him.

Takashi was about to responded when the school bell ring which means school was over.

"Let's continued this conversation another time Takashi," Naruto said as he got up from his deck. "Like tomorrow, for example?"

"All right then Mr. Uzumaki," Takashi said as he also got up from his seat and begin heading to the door.

"Oh by the way Takashi," Naruto said, causes Takashi to stop at his tracks. "I like to ask you a question, if you don't mind to asking."

"What is it?" Takashi replied.

"Having you been having trouble with a teacher name Kōichi Shidōu?" he'd asked him.

"Class 3A's teacher?" Takashi confirmed.

"That's the one!" Naruto said.

"No, I afraid not," Takashi answered.

"I see…well that's ok then," Naruto replied. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Once Takashi was gone, Naruto reach in the draw of his desk and took a bottle of water, along with a bottle of pills. He took two pills and washes them down with water before he closed his eyes and begins to mentally relax himself. After several minutes of relaxing, he got up from his desk and left his office.

A few minutes later, Naruto arrived in the nurse office of Shizuka Marikawa.

Shizuka Marikawa was officially works as school nurse of Fujimi Academy. She was a very tall woman, with a curvaceous figure and humongous breasts. She possessed rare high knowledge in medical studies and was studying to become a doctor at a college hospital, although some believe it was her looks that got her what she wants. She was also known to be best friends with Rika Minami, a member of SAT and a highly skilled sniper—and also Naruto's ex-girlfriend.

"Can I help you Naruto?" Shizuka asked, noticing him entering his office.

"Yeah Shizuka," Naruto said. "I was wondering if you could help me with something Shizuka."

"Well what is it that you need?" she'd asked.

"I need information on Kōichi Shidōu's students that came to your office to be treated of injuries in the last several months," he'd asked her.

Shizuka was surprise of what Naruto ask her of, she before she started to acted professional, yet both respectful and nice.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Shizuka replied. "But I can't do that."

"Why not?" Naruto asked her. ""I know that it's patient-doctor privacy or whatever."

"Even if you ask me, Naruto-kun," she'd replied. "That would be breaking my oath as a doctor. I can't just give out information without a good reason."

Naruto felt a bit unsure, but the truth here was important. "I understand. There's no choice then." He took a seat and faced her but made sure they weren't being watched by peeking outside. "I have reason to believe that Kōichi Shidōu' might be abusing some students."

"Abusing? As in intentionally hurting?" she asked. "Where do you hear such things like that?"

"From several students that come by my office," he told her. "One student name Kohta Hirano told me that he was begin picked on and beat up by bullies while Shidōu' stood there and watch. And I reason to believe that he purposely failed another student name Rei Miyamoto, holding her back by a year in class."

"Uhm... I see. We'll let's see what we have." she started going through some of her records.

"Say Shizuka," Naruto begin to ask her. "How is… Rei doing?"

"She's doing fine," Shizuka said. "She also had been asking about you."

"Really?" Naruto reacted.

"Yeah," Shizuka said. "I told her of how great you were with the students and teachers here in school."

"And it's all thanks to you," Naruto said, giving Shizuka the credit. "I'm just happy you were able to find me a job here in school, especially the role of Guidance Counselor."

"It's ok Naruto," said Shizuka. "You're…a friend and I don't mind doing a favor for a friend."

"I appreciated that Shizuka," Naruto replied with a smile.

**(BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP)**

His smartphone suddenly went off ruining the moment.

"What's that?" Shizuka asked, hearing the noise.

"Oh it's probably from my doctor, Tsuande," said Naruto. "I'm supposed to meet with her at her office after school. Do you think you can give me the files tomorrow?"

"Sure Naruto, I don't mind," said Shizuka.

"Thanks Shizuka," Naruto said, giving her a bigger smile. "I'll see you later tomorrow!"


End file.
